1. The Background of the Invention
This invention is in the field of eyeglass retainers.
2. The Relevant Technology
Eyeglass retainers are employed by eyeglass wearers to maintain their eyeglasses in a desired position on their body. The retainers can be used to maintain an eyeglass adjacent the eyes of a user during exercise, recreation, employment, or during a variety of activities that require the user's glasses to be snugly affixed to the user's head.
By connecting the first and second opposing temples or earpieces of an eyeglass onto respective opposing first and second connectors of an eyeglass retainer, and cinching a slide of the retainer against the user's head, the retainer maintains the eyeglass on the user's face in a desired position.
Eyeglass retainers may also be employed to maintain a user's eyeglass suspended from the user's neck in the event the user does not want to wear the eyeglass, but wants to have the eyeglass conveniently ready for immediate use.
Some eyeglass retainers grip the earpiece of an eyeglass, while other retainers grip the temple of the eyeglass. Each orientation has its own distinct advantages.
Typical eyeglass retainers, however, are limited to a certain orientation in which they can grip a particular eyeglass. What is therefore needed is an eyeglass retainer that is not limited to a certain orientation that may be employed to grip an eyeglass.